


All I want for Chissmas

by coffeeberry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Chissmas, Exchanging Works of Art, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Swearing, Ugly Christmas Sweater, Unplanned Betrothal, kissing under the mistletoe, more kissing
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 22:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12993900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeberry/pseuds/coffeeberry
Summary: Thrawn loves human customs. Still, he doesn't understand most of them. Arihnda tries to use that for her own benefit.





	All I want for Chissmas

**Author's Note:**

> Reference to [this picture](https://kaitanisb021.tumblr.com/post/167814835300/hm-i-note-a-distinct-lack-of-tie-defenders-on).  
> I po części do rozmowy o "zwyczajach godowych ludzi".

Arihnda uwielbiała święta jako dziecko. Później dorosła. Ozdoby świąteczne zaczęły wydawać jej się tandetne, a atmosfera powszechnej życzliwości i miłości nieznośnie sztuczna. Męczyło ją składanie konwencjonalnych życzeń i uśmiechanie się w odpowiedzi, kiedy ktoś sugerował jej, że najwyższy czas ustatkować się, znaleźć odpowiedniego męża i założyć własną rodzinę.

Miała rodzinę: rodziców, którymi się opiekowała. To jej wystarczało. Lata jednak mijały, a Elainye i Talmoor wyczekiwali, kiedy ich dorosła córka przedstawi im swojego narzeczonego. „Czy przyprowadzisz kogoś na świąteczną kolację?”, zapytała w końcu Elainye. Arihnda nie chciała rozczarować matki kolejną odmową.

Rozważała kilka możliwych scenariuszy. Mogła wynająć partnera na jeden wieczór i sprawić rodzicom przyjemność, albo przyjść sama i ogłosić, że właśnie rozstała się ze swoim narzeczonym. Elainye przytuliłaby ją mocno, a Talmoor stwierdziłby kategorycznie, że ów były-już-narzeczony nie był wart jego córki. Przez resztę wieczoru rodzice pocieszaliby ją i karmili przepysznym ciastem.

Takie święta stałyby się dla niej nie do zniesienia. Wróciła myślami do pierwotnego planu przyprowadzenia fałszywego narzeczonego. Przy odrobinie szczęścia, wszyscy: ona, jej „ukochany” i jej rodzice, będą się dobrze bawić w tym wspólnym świątecznym teatrzyku. Takie przecież powinny być święta: przepełnione życzliwością i miłością – trwałym uczuciem Arihndy do jej rodziców i zimowym romansem, który skończyć się miał wraz z nadejściem wiosny.

 Arihnda potrzebowała miłości sztucznej jak śnieg na pustynnym Lothalu. Ilekroć jednak rozglądała się za potencjalnym świątecznym towarzyszem, nie potrafiła dostrzec odpowiedniego kandydata. Młodzi oficerowie nie budzili jej zaufania. Sama też nie chciała wyglądać śmiesznie z dużo młodszym od siebie partnerem, ani z o wiele starszym. Musiała znaleźć kogoś w zbliżonym wieku, ze stosowną rangą. Szukała gubernatora lub admirała.

Jej wzrok zatrzymał się nagle na Thrawnie, który badał dłonią igiełki świątecznego drzewka. „Fascynujące”, powiedział do siebie, oglądając z bliska choinkową bombkę.

\- Studiuje pan świąteczne zwyczaje ludzi? – zagadnęła go Arihnda.

Chiss odwrócił się w jej stronę.

\- Co pani o tym sądzi? – wskazał palcem na wyjątkowo szkaradną „ozdóbkę”.

Arihnda najchętniej podpaliłaby to świąteczne drzewko. Zamiast głośno się do tego przyznać, odparła jedynie:

\- Nie powiesiłabym czegoś takiego na swojej choince.

\- Zapewne nie – Thrawn przeniósł swoją uwagę z drzewka i świątecznych dekoracji na Arihndę.

Znów przyglądał się jej tak, jakby ją analizował. Nie lubiła tego spojrzenia. Już miała się z nim pożegnać, kiedy w jej głowie zaświtała myśl, genialna jak sam Thrawn.

\- Chciałby pan zgłębić inne świąteczne zwyczaje?

Zaproponowała mu udział w świątecznej kolacji. Nie czuła się źle z tym, że go wykorzystuje. Thrawn był zainteresowany ludzką kulturą. Dla niego wizyta w rezydencji Pryce’ów stanowiła coś w rodzaju ekspedycji naukowej. Arihnda była pewna, że będzie się dobrze bawił. Na swój sposób.

Fakt, że wielki admirał słabo znał świąteczne zwyczaje ludzi, dawał jej nad nim pewną przewagę. Mogła go nakłonić, by zwracał się do niej po imieniu, a nawet, by objął ją w obecności jej rodziców.

Poprosiła go, by przyszedł w cywilnym ubraniu. Nie spodziewała się, że uda mu się skądś zdobyć okropny sweter w świąteczne wzory. Ani tego, że przyniesie butelkę z alderaańskim winem. Pocałowała go w policzek na powitanie, tylko dlatego, że przyglądała im się Elainye, i zaprosiła go do środka.

Przedstawiła go rodzicom. Zawahała się na moment, zanim zdecydowała się nazwać go swoim partnerem. Ostatecznie byli partnerami. Biznesowymi. Politycznymi sojusznikami.

Jej matka uściskała Thrawna, może nazbyt entuzjastycznie, ojciec zapewnił go, że jest w ich domu mile widziany i że, w przeciwieństwie do niektórych ludzi, Pryce’owie nigdy nie byli gatunkistami. Arihndę zirytowała ta uwaga, którą odczytała jako nieme oskarżenie skierowane w jej stronę. Przecież nie wzbraniała się przed przedstawieniem rodzinie swojego narzeczonego, dlatego, że ten nie był człowiekiem. Odwlekała ten moment, ponieważ narzeczony nie był… narzeczonym.

Sytuacja skomplikowała się jeszcze bardziej, kiedy Talmoor podjął wątek Pantory. Thrawn odpowiadał mu zdawkowo do pewnego czasu, by w końcu przyznać, że nie jest Pantoraninem, lecz Chissem. Rodzice Arihndy, podobnie jak ona sama, nie wiedzieli wiele o mieszkańcach Nieznanych Regionów. Arihnda miała na tyle wyczucia, by nie drążyć tego tematu, który najwyraźniej był dla Thrawna niewygodny. Wyczucie to, najwidoczniej, odziedziczyła po matce, ponieważ Talmoor nie zrezygnował z zadawania Thrawnowi natarczywych pytań. Teoretycznie mogła zrozumieć ojca: próbował wybadać kandydata na zięcia. Nieważne jak bardzo sama chciała zadać niektóre z tych pytań Thrawnowi, w tej sytuacji stała się adwokatem Chissa. Zaczęła go wychwalać, podkreślając jak bardzo jej pomógł na Coruscant. Walczyła o Thrawna. Nigdy nie przeszłoby jej przez myśl, że będzie go bronić przed własnym ojcem.

Elainye posłała jej wiele mówiące spojrzenie. Arihnda przewróciła oczami. Wcale nie uważała, jak jej matka, że była zaślepiona miłością do Thrawna. Zwyczajnie akceptowała go takim, jakim był.

Usiedli przy stole i Arihnda z ulgą przyjęła zmianę tematu z badania przeszłości jej i Thrawna na afirmację zdolności kulinarnych Elainye. Następnie przeraziła się na myśl, co z ich posiłku mógł wywnioskować ich gość. Miała nadzieję, że wielki admirał nie zacznie analizować potraw i na ich postawie wysuwać tez dotyczących Elainye, Talmoora czy jej samej.

Cokolwiek o nich pomyślał, postanowił zachować to dla siebie. Jej matkę zachwyciło to, że skosztował każdej z potraw i wyraźnie był zainteresowany sposobem ich przyrządzania. Arihnda spróbowała wyobrazić go sobie w kuchni. Jakoś była w stanie uwierzyć w to, że Thrawn potrafiłby przygotować dla nich kulinarną ucztę. „Wino i krewetki”, zaśmiała się w duchu, rozbawiona wizją Chissa w białym fartuchu kuchennym.

Skończyli posiłek bezkonfliktowo i zabrali się za sprzątanie ze stołu, wykluczywszy z tej czynności Thrawna. Chiss nie był pewien, jak powinien zachowywać się jako gość, więc robił dokładnie to, co poleciła mu Arihnda. Przynajmniej się starał. Nie potrafił jednak usiedzieć na miejscu i kiedy Arihnda wróciła do bawialni, znalazła go stojącego pod jemiołą i podziwiającego świąteczne dekoracje.

„Nie stój tam”, miała ochotę krzyknąć. By nie ściągać na siebie uwagi Talmoora i Elainye, postanowiła delikatnie dać Thrawnowi znać, że nie powinien przebywać w tym konkretnym miejscu.  Zauważył jej wzrok i spojrzał na roślinę nad swoją głową, po czym zaczął badać listki i owoce. Arihnda podeszła go niego szybko i spróbowała przemieścić go fizycznie, popychając go lekko. „Powinnam włożyć w to więcej siły”, pomyślała, gdy admirał popatrzył na nią z zainteresowaniem, oczekując, że opowie mu o jemiole.

\- Czy ta roślina ma jakieś szczególne zastosowanie? – zapytał.

\- Jest taki zwyczaj – odparła – że osoby pod nią stojące się całują.

Thrawn spojrzał jej w oczy, a ona nie odwróciła wzroku. Może tylko na moment, żeby zerknąć na jego usta, zastanawiając się, czy faktycznie ją pocałuje. Zwilżyła językiem wargi.

Dotknął dłonią jej policzka, a następnie pochylił się i pocałował ją. Objęła go, odpowiadając pocałunkiem. „Bonus”, przeszło jej przez myśl, „i to bardzo przyjemny”. Całowała się z wielkim admirałem i nie ponosiła z tego tytułu żadnych konsekwencji. „To tylko świąteczny zwyczaj”, usprawiedliwiała się, atakując jego wargi. Przez chwilę wygrywała walkę języków, jednak Thrawn szybko odzyskał kontrolę nad ich pocałunkiem.

Była podekscytowana, ale równocześnie rozczarowana tym, że  w końcu musiał przestać ją całować. „Zdecydowanie powinnam powiesić mu jemiołę nad biurkiem”, uznała, „i zastrzelić każdego, kto spróbuje wejść do jego gabinetu”.

Starała się nie patrzeć na Thrawna pożądliwie, kiedy dołączyli do nich jej rodzice. Siedzieć grzecznie obok niego przy stole, na swoim własnym krześle, a nie na jego kolanach. Nie myśleć o tym, jak wspaniale byłoby zadrzeć z niego jego okropny czerwony sweter. Mogłaby naprędce wymyślić jakiś zwyczaj, który pozwoliłby jej obejrzeć jego muskularne ciało i dotknąć jego mięśni. Koniecznie coś związanego z jemiołą i dalszym całowaniem się.

Tymczasem Elainye zaproponowała wspólne kolędowanie. Arihnda lubiła śpiewać, ale prędzej przyznałaby się do zabójstwa Gudry’ego niż dopuściła do tego, by dowiedział się o tym któryś z jej współpracowników. „Bonus dla Thrawna”, pomyślała. Nie zamierzała wycofywać się z kolędowania wyłącznie dlatego, że wielki admirał mógł usłyszeć jej głos.

Nie tylko słuchał jej uważnie, ale również nie spuszczał z niej wzroku ani na minutę. Była dumna z tego, że udało jej się nie pomylić słów pieśni. Powinna uprzedzić Thrawna, że większość ludzi uznałaby jego spojrzenie za natarczywe.

Z ulgą przyjęła sugestię Talmoora, by zakończyć kolędowanie i wymienić się świątecznymi podarunkami, zanim dotarło do niej, że nie wspomniała Thrawnowi o tym zwyczaju. Ku jej zdumieniu wielki admirał trzymał w dłoniach małe pudełko, które najwyraźniej zamierzał jej wręczyć.

\- Twój prezent jest… w mojej sypialni – rzekła zakłopotana i wybiegła z pomieszczenia, uświadomiwszy sobie, że jej słowa mogły zostać błędnie zinterpretowane.

Wróciła pospiesznie, targając ze sobą ściągnięty ze ściany obraz. Thrawn nie musiał o tym wiedzieć. Elainye popatrzyła na nią znacząco, a Talmoor zaczął chrząkać.

\- Thrawn zbiera dzieła sztuki – wyjaśniła rodzicom, a następnie zwróciła się do Chissa: - To do twojej kolekcji.

Wielki admirał oglądał obraz uważnie, jakby go czytał.

\- To bardzo cenny dar – skomentował.

Zaśmiała się, by ukryć zażenowanie. Malowidło nie było wartościowe. Nikt nie kupiłby go na aukcji. Ot, zwyczajny pejzaż Lothalu. Arihnda miała do niego sentyment jak do wielu rzeczy, które znajdowały się w jej domu odkąd tylko pamiętała. Ciążył jej jednak jak całe jej dziedzictwo, które stopniowo oddawała Imperium. Przynajmniej wiedziała, że obraz trafia we właściwe ręce.

Otwarła swoje pudełko i omal nie upuściła go na ziemię.

\- Pierścionek! – zawołała Elainye.

\- Gratulacje! – zawtórował jej Talmoor.

Thrawn analizował emocjonalną reakcję jej rodziców. Następnie, co w jego mniemaniu miało być pomocne, zaczął opowiadać o kulturze Hapes, skąd pochodził podarowany Arihndzie artefakt.

\- Musimy porozmawiać na osobności – oświadczyła zdecydowanie Arihnda.

Chwyciła Thrawna za rękę i pociągnęła go za sobą. Weszli po schodach na piętro. Puściła jego dłoń dopiero, gdy znaleźli się sami w jej dawnym pokoju, w którym sypiała jako dziecko, a później, jako dorosła, sporadycznie jako gość. Thrawn rozejrzał się ciekawie po pomieszczeniu.

\- Wiesz, co oni teraz myślą? – zwróciła się do niego. – Że mi się oświadczyłeś!

\- Ja tobie czy ty mnie? – odparł spokojnie.

\- To nie jest zabawne – stwierdziła.

Thrawn patrzył na gwóźdź tkwiący w ścianie, na którym uprzednio wisiał obraz.

\- Przedstawiłaś mnie swoim rodzicom, zaczęłaś okazywać zainteresowanie moją osobą, zdecydowałaś się dać mi coś osobistego… – wyliczał.

\- To tylko obraz! – przerwała mu.

„Który wisiał tutaj przez trzydzieści lat…”.

\- Bardziej znaczący w tej sytuacji niż pierścień hapeskiej królowej.

Najwyraźniej nie rozumiał. Arihnda zaczęła mu objaśniać jak wyglądają zaręczyny w jej kulturze. Thrawn dopytywał o szczegóły. W końcu wspólnie doszli do wniosku, że sam pierścionek nie przesądza sprawy i nie są zaręczeni.

\- Twoi rodzice wyglądali na szczęśliwych – rzekł po namyśle Thrawn.

\- Oczywiście – prychnęła. – Chcieli poznać mojego narzeczonego.

\- Nie możesz ich okłamywać w święta – powiedział.

\- Nie zamierzam ich wyprowadzać z błędu – oświadczyła kategorycznie – i ty też nic im nie powiesz.

Thrawn skrzywił się nieznaczne, a następnie zrobił coś, czego zupełnie się po nim nie spodziewała. Przyklęknął przed nią na jedno kolano.

\- Co ty robisz?

\- Oferuję małżeństwo.

\- Żartujesz, prawda?

Był na nią zły i postanowił ją ukarać.

\- Chcesz wziąć ze mną ślub? – zapytała zaszokowana.

\- Ustaliliśmy, że to ja zadaję to pytanie. Jeśli chcesz się zamienić, powinnaś też przyklęknąć.

\- Będziesz tego żałował – zagroziła mu.

\- Jak brzmi twoja odpowiedź?

\- Tak.

Inaczej to sobie wyobrażała. W jej dziewczęcych marzeniach jej wybranek nie miał czerwonego świątecznego swetra, ani czerwonych oczu. Jej idealny narzeczony patrzyłby na nią ogłupiały ze szczęścia i miłości, a nie krytycznie jak Thrawn. Nie domagałby się pocałunku, błędnie uważając, że jest on częścią zaręczynowego rytuału.

\- Pieprzyć to – wyrwało jej się.

Pochyliła się, by go pocałować. Odchylił głowę.

\- _To_?

Wyglądał na zdegustowanego.

\- _Co_ chcesz pieprzyć, Arihndo?

\- Thrawn! Nie utrudniaj!

\- Nie jestem _tym_.

Zrobiła się czerwona na twarzy.

\- To nie była oferta seksualna – fuknęła na niego.

\- Powinnaś wyrażać się precyzyjnie – stwierdził poważnie.

\- Uważaj, bo zaraz zmienię zdanie!

\- Odnośnie seksu?

Pocałowała go, by uciąć tę bezsensowną dyskusję. „Doprowadzasz mnie do szału”, chciała mu powiedzieć, ale to brzmiałoby zbyt podobnie do „kocham cię”.

Całowali się tak, jakby toczyli bitwę, w której zawieszenie broni nie wchodziło w grę. Thrawn postanowił wymusić na niej, by pierwsza przerwała pocałunek. Ona jednak była równie uparta jak on i całowała go, dopóki nie zaczęło im brakować powietrza.

Wciąż się obejmowali. Oddychali głośno, jakby wydostali się właśnie z pomieszczenia, w którym ktoś wyłączył system podtrzymywania życia. Wtuliła twarz w jego szyję.

Powoli docierało do niej, co takiego zrobili. Zaręczyli się. Powinna się zezłościć: na niego, na siebie, na całą galaktykę. Na niego, bo nie widział w tym najmniejszego problemu, żeby związać się z kimś takim jak ona. Na siebie, za to, że wmanewrowała go w tę sytuację i dała mu się ograć. Na niego, ponieważ wiedziała, że mógł ją rzucić równie szybko jak się oświadczył. Na siebie, bo mimo wszystko wcale nie chciała zerwania tych zaręczyn.

\- Chodźmy na dół – zaproponowała.

Atmosfera w jej domu stała się nieznośnie radosna. Jej rodzice promieniowali szczęściem i gratulowali im. Thrawn wyglądał na zadowolonego. Arihnda starała się uśmiechać, dopóki jej narzeczony nie popatrzył na nią dziwnie, unosząc brew. Była zmęczona. Przestała to ukrywać.

Pożegnali się z Talmoorem i Elainye. Kiedy znalazła się sam na sam z Thrawnem, który zadeklarował, że odprowadzi ją do jej apartamentu, wyrzuciła z siebie w końcu:

\- Możesz już przestać.

\- _Co_ przestać? – zmarszczył brwi.

\- Przestań udawać, że jesteśmy zaręczeni.

\- Jesteśmy zaręczeni – powiedział powoli, jakby tłumaczył coś małemu dziecku, albo Yogarowi Lyste’mu.

\- To, że tak twierdzisz, nie sprawi, że będzie to prawdą!

Znów jej nie rozumiał.

\- Rytuał był wykonany poprawnie – stwierdził.

\- Chodzi o intencje! – zawołała.

\- Kiedy proponuję małżeństwo, moją intencją jest zaproponowanie małżeństwa – zirytował się. – Dlaczego powiedziałaś „tak”, jeśli tego nie chciałaś przyjąć oświadczyn?

\- Bo _ty_ mi się oświadczyłeś!

Uniósł brew.

\- Jeśli jesteś nieszczęśliwa, zerwij zaręczyny.

\- Nie będziesz mi mówił, co mam robić – warknęła. – Sam je zerwij.

\- Nie.

\- W takim razie jesteśmy zaręczeni! – żachnęła się. – Gratuluję!

Milczał.

\- Czego ty właściwie chcesz, Arihndo? – zapytał po pewnym czasie.

Nie wiedziała, co mu odpowiedzieć.

\- Będziesz studiował obraz, żeby znaleźć rozwiązanie? – uśmiechnęła się mimowolnie, patrząc na trzymany przez niego pakunek.

\- Tak.

Zatrzymali się przed jej domem.

\- Wejdziesz do środka? – zaoferowała ugodowo.

Przyglądał jej się uważnie, rozważając jej propozycję. Była pewna, że po ich kłótni, odmówi jej. Szukała w myślach jakichś argumentów, których mogła użyć, by go przekonać.

\- Nie mam tam więcej obrazów – przyznała w końcu.

Coś drgnęło w jego spojrzeniu. Wtedy odrzekł:

\- Tak. Chętnie.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, it's [this painting](https://i.kinja-img.com/gawker-media/image/upload/s--jfC5MbME--/c_scale,fl_progressive,q_80,w_800/zzeyn2p2z8xri0dm4bit.jpg).


End file.
